An Empty Heart, And A Chipped Cup
by CielCahill
Summary: This is a story of Rose and Adrian. You know what, I suck at summaries, so read this! Also, this story has no Author's commentary, only on the first chapter. Only when things are confusing will add AC.
1. A Beginning Is Always Trivial, Right?

**Okay. So, here's the dish. NEW STORY! I know, **_**'Why d'you make new stories, and can't even think of updating the ones you HAVE?' **_**Well, shut your faces, and listen! This is a story about Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian and all the other Vampire Academy peoples! Ready?**

_**Three Years Ago**_

**RPOV**

_Ah, _I thought, smiling. _It's good to be young. _Well, if you count Twenty-Two, young. I slowly walked into my apartment, grinning. Why was I so fucking happy? Oh yeah, today is my two year anniversary. Married to a perfect man, so close to getting a house, and we were trying for a baby. I walked quietly into the living room, setting my keys, purse and shoes on the carpeted ground. Then I froze.

I heard the creaking of the bed, Dimitri's moans, and- I cursed under my breath- a girl muttering 'Dimitri' over and over again. I slowly walked to the back of the apartment, realizing the door was closed. I tried the knob, it was locked. I grinned. I quickly walked into the kitched, made no noise, grabbed a butcher knife, and slowly walked to the bedroom again. Then I heard voices.

"Oh my god. I never knew you were so good.." I heard Dimitri say, with his drop dead Russian accent. I sneered, and positioned my shoulder with the middle of the door. But I just stood there listening. I heard the bed creak again. "I'm so glad Rose is working late. We can fuck all night!" I heard the female say. Wait, a, fuckin', minute. "MIA!" I schreeched, breaking the door in two with my foot.

"Oh my fucking god!" Mia yelled, shrinking into Dimitri. He didn't do anything, except wrap Mia in his arms and kiss her head. I gasped, unshed tears stinging my eyes. Why would he do this to me?

"Dimitri?" I asked, my voice cracking. I stuck the knife in the wall, but it would be used, later. I leaned against the wall, shrinking against the corner, and looked up, glad it was dark. "Roza I- I can explain.." He started, letting go of Mia.

"You can explain WHAT! That you've been having sex with my co-worker ever since we got married!" He looked shocked. Yeah, he didn't think I knew. "Yeah, that's right, douche. I found Mia's underwear in the wash the week after we got married. Unless you own a thong that has _Mia _stiched in it." Mia blushed furiously, and I stalked over to the two. Before the two could react, I slapped Mia across the face, making her fall off the bed, and smashed Dimitri's head with the lamp.

"Ow.." The two mumbled at the same time. Then they went unconcious. I grabbed the knife out of the wall, and sliced _ALL _of Mia's hair off. I did the same with Dimitri. Then, I grabbed his razor, and shaved them bald. Then, I walked out, collecting all of our valuable possesions like; Bowls from Olena and Sonya. Sets from my mom and dad, etc. I put them all in a box and grinned. I threw all of Dimitri's clothes in the fireplace, and burned them. Then I took all of his items that weren't clothing- including his and Mia's hair- and packed them all up. When I walked out of the house, the place was stripped bare.

I phoned Mason, Mia's ex, but they were dating now, and smiled to myself as I drove down to the pier. "Ashford." He said. I smiled, knowing he would most likely come close to beating Mia.

"Yeah, Hey Mase. I wanted you to know that Mia fucked Dimitri the week of our honeymoon, and they were having an affair ever since. Bye!" I said all too cheerful, and hung up. Everything in that house was _mine _now. Dimitri would think twice about cheating on me.

_**Present Time**_

I laughed, as Adrian hung me upside down on his shoulders, as we rode in the elevators. I was _happy _for once. When we reached our floor, we went our seperate ways. I skipped to my office, and walked in, and hopped on my computer, searching out a floor plan for the building my team had to raid. Oh yeah, did I tell you? I'm an international Spy.

Our plan this month, was to get the top leader, Sydney, her daughter back. Her ex husband kidnapped her, and was planning on shipping her off next week. And he was hosting a party on that day, and letting his close friends stay over for a week. Which is a little weird, if you ask me. But it works.

I printed and carefully mapped how we were going to get from the roof to the bottom floor without atracting attention. And then put together the couples that were going to go into the party. Adrian and I, Lissa with Christian and Mason and Jill. I really wanted Mason to come. Also Jill, because we're all so compatible. But right now, I had to get to training. Yes, my 25 year old ass, has to go practice. _More._

As I walked downstairs in the stairwell, and passed the lobby, I saw something that almost gave me a heart attack. I looked into the window, to make sure I was correct. Yep, spies were filling the room. Sydney's ex, Stan, bought his team here to get us? I ran the entire five flights back down, busting into the training room, which was just starting. Sydney was passing out the boxing gloves, but little did she know, we weren't going to ever start this class.

"Sydney! Move! Evacuate! Stan's team is-" I was cut off by the the sound of stampeeding feet. I turned around and raised my leg just in time to break a man's nose. Everyone was moving, and I was thankful. But there was something else I had to do. I ran up the stairs, stepping over Women and Men, getting to my office floor.

It was _covered _in blood and had loads of people on the floor. I turned to my office, and found it actually empty. I quickly grabbed all my plans, and opened my office window. Then I ran to the main hall, where Lissa and all of my friends were trying to fight these people off. We quickly beat them all, and ran back to my office.

"Are you suicidal, sis? You're gonna kill us ALL!" Christian yelled, as I leaned out. I looked at him, and nodded. I grinned, and stood up, jumping out of the window. I landed six stories below, scratched up, and my friends by my side. I smiled at them, but they were wide eyed at something behind me. I turned, and my head was covered with a bag. But thank god I copied everything onto a hard drive, that was in the waistband of my underwear. Let's hope they don't find it.


	2. Well, Look Who Decided To Show Up!

_**To HersheyRoza, yes, it will be a Romitri. As for the human question, I'm not too sure. Let's see what your reviews say?**_

_**DPOV**_

I sighed, as my team brought in six people. Six! This was a faliure. I shook my head, telling them to put them in the center of the room. I instructed for them to search them, and stopped short, telling one of my men to stop. It was a woman, however, this, is one that I've been looking for. I saw the tattoo on her shoulder that was the solar system. I signaled for them to lift the back of her shirt.

"Put it down!" She yelled, kicking out, and actually catching one of them in the nuts. She laughed, and I groaned, which caught her attention. I slowly moved away, and we found all of the tattoos. This was bad. Very bad.

"Take the bags off. I'll deal with them." I said, walking into my office, the door still open. "Yeah! Take the bag off! 'Cause I got something to say to this twerp!" She yelled. I chuckled, and shook my head, walking out of the office.

_**RPOV**_

I was too busy ranting that I didn't see the damned Russian on my left. I stopped short of what I was saying, and slowly turned my head. I sucked in a breath, as I looked into Dimitri's brown eyes. I looked down, covering my face with my hands. Lissa quickly jumped up (they didn't tie us down. We were in a friggin' cellar, anyways.) and took my hands, and I looked even further down, to my bare feet.

"Rose. C'mon now." She said, taking my face in her hands. Christian quickly walked by Lissa's side, and I basically attacked him, giving him a hug. My only brother, here to comfort me. I looked up, and saw Dimitri staring, looking confused. I then chuckled, shaking my head, bitterly. I let go of Christian, and stood up straight, and begam striding over to Dimitri.

"Now, Rose-" I cut him off before he could finish, with a slap to his face. I heard everyone gasp, and I raised my hand again, set on slapping him again, when someone's bony hand caught my hand. I turned, and immediatley kicked Mia in the leg, throwing her across the room. I was also about to kick her again, when Dimitri grabbed my waist, pressing me to him.

"LET ME GO! NOW!" I yelled, squirming around, which made me even more exhausted. He threw me over his shoulder, his hands on my butt. I groaned, shaking my head. "You're enjoying this, eh?" I asked, beating against his back. He just kept on walking, out of the cellar.

"I need to have a talk with my, _wife._" He said, leaving, and walking up a flight of stairs, and into a bedroom. As soon as he put me down, I ran, and jumped in the bed, bummed out and sleepy. "Um. Ok?" He asked, walking out of the room, and doing who knows what. I fell asleep, content and warm.

I woke up the next morning, in a T-Shirt that smelled like Dimitri's afterhsave. I darted up, and looked at my waistline, glad my usb was still there, but I didn't have any pants on. I groaned, and looked in Dimitri's dressers, finding a pair of, believe it or not, my jogging pants. I looked around, and found a kitchen. Taking out the pots and pans I needed, and listening to music on Grooveshark, I sung along to Christina Aguilera's _Burlesque _as I made pancakes. I was in the middle of 'Get your ass up!' when Dimitri came out of the bathroom, with just a towel on.

"Well, G'morning to you, too." I said, putting the pancakes on the table, and making scrambled eggs. He looked plenty surprised, and I chuckled. I then looked at him, quirking a brow. "Hey! What'd you do with my birader?" I asked, vaguely switching to Turkish. He looked at me, and replied in full fleged turkish. He then looked at me again, and said in english. "He's in a room with Lissa. Mason's with Jill. Adrian is boarding alone." He said chuckling, and leaving the room, coming back fully dressed. He threw me a wad of clothes, that I put on, and had to admit, I looked like a sixteen-year old.

"Lissa put something together, didn't she? She plans when she's nervous." I asked Dimitri as we walked up the stairs, and walked outside. Lissa ran at me full speed, giving me a hug. I laughed, and hugged her back, and waved at Adrian, Christian, Mason and Jill. "Where we goin'?" I asked Liss. She giggled, and spun around. "And dance competition. And we're the contestants."


	3. But We Loved You, Rose Tyler!

_**Just So We're Clear. xD This chapter's on the light side, BTW.  
**_

_**Rose: What? When did this happen? And why didn't anyone ask me?**_

_**Dimitri: Because I knew you would be like this!**_

_**Rose: You! Know about me? You didn't even know Christian was my brother! Shut up, Chris.**_

_**Dimitri: Well, a lot happened in three years!**_

_**Rose: HE WAS YOUR BEST MAN!**_

"Nedir? Bu ne zaman oldu? Ve neden kimse bana sormadı?" I yelled at Dimitri, in Turkish. Then we started arguing. "Biliyordum Çünkü bu gibi olurdu!" He yelled, grabbing my shoulders. "Sen! Beni tanımıyor? Hatta Christian kardeşim olduğunu bilmiyordum!" I yelled back, grabbing his ears.

"I heard my name!" Christian yelled, grinning. "Chris, kapa çeneni." I said, calming down a bit. "Eh, bir çok üç yıl oldu!" Dimitri yelled, pulling my hands from his ear. He picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder, but front wise, so I was facing the way we were walking. "Sayın İDİ EN İYİ MAN!" I hissed in his ear, frowning, as he put me down. He looked at me with confusion and I shook my head. I walked away, burring my head into either Christian's or Adrian's chest. I was pouting, because I didn't want to be here. After Lissa singing Hummingbird Heartbeat, Jill and Mason singing Lucky and _making _Chris sing Pumped Up Kicks, my name was called to the stage.

"Rose Belikova, please come to the stage!" The MC yelled. I turned to Dimitri, an amused look on his face. I walked up to him and slapped him. "YOU ASS! Now everyone knows my married name!" I hissed at him. I sighed, shaking my head and walking up on stage. I took the mike from the MC, and told him to play the song. I decided on a song that just randomly came to mind. I had been listening to this the day before, and it was stuck in my head.

_**Hahahahahahahahaha,**_  
_** Feel good,**_  
_** Feel good,**_  
_** Feel good,**_  
_** Feel good,**_  
_** Feel good,**_  
_** Feel good,**_  
_** Feel good,**_  
_** Feel good,**_  
_** Feel good...**_

_**City's breaking down on a camel's back.**_  
_** They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack**_  
_** So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see**_  
_** You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free**_  
_** You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.**_  
_** A melancholy town where we never smile.**_  
_** And all I wanna hear is the message beep.**_  
_** My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no..**_

_**Windmill, Windmill for the land.**_  
_** Turn forever hand in hand**_  
_** Take it all there on your stride**_  
_** It is sinking, falling down**_  
_** Love forever love is free**_  
_** Let's turn forever you and me**_  
_** Windmill, windmill for the land**_  
_** Is everybody in?**_

_** Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,**_  
_** Lining them up-a like ass cracks,**_  
_** Lay these ponies at the track**_  
_** Its my chocolate attack.**_  
_** Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here**_  
_** Care bear bumping in the heart of this here**_  
_** Watch me as I gravitate**_  
_** Hahahahahahaa.**_

_** Yo, we gonna go ghost town,**_  
_** This Motown,**_  
_** With yo sound**_  
_** You're in the place**_  
_** You gonna bite the dust**_  
_** Can't fight with us**_  
_** With yo sound**_  
_** You kill the INC.**_  
_** So don't stop, get it, get it**_  
_** Until you're Jet Ahead.**_  
_** Yo, watch the way I navigate**_  
_** Hahahahahhaa**_

_** Feel good, AHHHHahahahah [x4]**_

_** Windmill, Windmill for the land.**_  
_** Turn forever hand in hand**_  
_** Take it all there on your stride**_  
_** It is sinking, falling down**_  
_** Love forever love is free**_  
_** Let's turn forever you and me**_  
_** Windmill, windmill for the land**_  
_** Is everybody in?**_

_** Don't stop, get it, get it**_  
_** We are your captains in it**_  
_** Steady,**_  
_** Watch me navigate,**_  
_** Ahahahahahhaa.**_  
_** Don't stop, get it, get it**_  
_** We are your captains in it**_  
_** Steady, watch me navigate**_  
_** Ahahahahahhaa.**_

_** Feel good, AHHHHahahahaha**_  
_** Feel good,**_  
_** Feel good, AHHHHahahahaha**_  
_** Feel good...**_

I finished, and no one spoke. I began laughing hysterically, like in the song. There were just random parts of giggling. My group looked at me like I was nuts, and Adrian walked up and helped me down. I then noticed I still had the mic in my hand. I excused myself, and made my way back to she stage. As I bent over to climb onto the stage, some man decided that'd be a good time to grad my ass. I yelled, as I threw the mic up and was pulled down, as he stuck his hands between my legs.

"Move it. NOW." I said, turning my head and staring at some old man with a stupid grin on his face.

"Why? You look like you need some fun." He said, his voice raspy.

"I didn't want to do this..." I muttered, and had to move quick, because Adrian, Chris and Dimitri looked furious, and were headed this way. I sighed, and broke away from the man. I quickly shot my foot, and back flipped, my foot catching the man's nose. I heard a _CRACK! _and knew I broke his nose. Most people gasped, and I heard murmurs. Then I realised I had just performed the Hathaway kick. "Shit!" I yelled, darting past the prying eyes, past Dimitri and friends, and ran down to a deserted road. My friends were right behind me, though. I looked ahead, and saw a truck, headed the direction of the building I was in. I sighed, and jumped in the back.

"Sayonara!" I yelled, saluting, and watching them dissapear. I sighed. I needed to get out of here. _And _I felt..._dirty._ _Now I sound like a little girl who doesn't wanna touch meat._ I thought, shaking my head. I saw the building loom ahead, and I tuck-and-rolled out of the back of the truck. I needed to get out of these clothes. what even persuaded me to wear tight black skinny jeans and a tube top to work? I sighed, shaking my head. I snuck in the way we snuck out, and finding a series of rooms. I glanced in the first room. There were only Russian shirts and jeans. _Dimitri's room. _I thought, moving to the next one. I found Lissa's petite sized clothes, and Chris's hoodies. Then I realised they had shipped clothes out for us when we were gone. I shook my head, taking Lissa's black Beanie, Chris' tennis shoes, Jill's batman knee high socks, and my 'I Prefer The Drummer' shirt, with some studded jean shorts. I chuckled, remembering the first time I wore this _exact outfit._ It was how I met Adrian.

**_Flashback_**

_It was a couple months after I left Dimitri. Lissa was going nuts over some garage boy band in out neighborhood that Christian as talking about. I sighed, shaking my head, as I got dressed. I had randomly threw clothes on, but everyone said I looked adorable. But Lissa hated my shirt._

_"Really, Rose? No one likes the Drummer." She said, shaking her head.  
_

_"Yes, Liss. I do." I said, chuckling. Lissa just squinted at me, as she dragged me down the street. We watched the band perform, as they did covers of songs, like What Makes You Beautiful, Baby, and many more. And I had to admit, the drummer _was _cute. As I told Lissa, she just laughed at my dumb luck, as he introduced himself, and told me his name. We decided to hang out, and had started dating shortly after that._

_**End Flashback**  
_

I grabbed my 'I Love Tacos' bag, stuffing my phone, sketchbook, and other things into it, and ran out of the building. I headed to the only place I thought I could still go to. My Old Apartment.

_**APOV**_

I grumbled something, as Belikov piled us into a car, and began driving.

"Where are we going!? We need to find Rose!" I yelled at him. He had driven past his HQ, and I thought I spotted a flash of Black and Yellow run out of the back door.

"Belikov. Let me search here. If she's not here, go look in the city. She'd be able to hotwire a dead car with just a phone battery." He looked at me like I was nuts, and I just shook my head, as I got out. I quickly followed the path I saw, and was ecstatic that I saw Rose looking around frantically. She looked like she was headed to an apartment complex. I furrowed my brow, and followed her. She had got into the place, even of she didn't live there. I snuck in, and saw her go to the third floor. I ran up the stairs, to see her picking a lock.

"Shit. Shit. Hurry up. Hell." She said, giving up, and ramming the door in with her shoulder. She wandered in, and went to the kitchen area. I walked in, only to have an automatic drill about to take my eye out. She was about to turn it on, when she realised who I was.

"Oh. Adrian. What the hell are you doing here? Is the Russian here?" She asked, picking the door up and putting it in it's frame. I raised my brow at her, and she just shook her head.

"No, I sent him into the city. I thought I saw my favorite batman socks run out of the building." I said, smiling. She laughed, giving me a hug. She took her shoes and shirt off, to reveal a black wrap around top. She sighed, siting on a couch and turning the TV on, patting the spot next to her. I sat down, and she put her head on my lap, and we watched the entire first two seasons of Doctor Who. Rose was sniffling, because Rose, in the show, was just killed off."But we loved you, Rose!" She cried, albeit laughing.

It looked like the sun was just setting. Rose yawned, and nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck. Later, I heard her snoring lightly. I fell asleep, well aware of my phone buzzing uncontrollably.

_**Songs:**_

_**Feel Good Inc.~Gorillaz. watch?v=dU_in_BNJlg  
**_

_**Hummingbird Heartbeat~Katy Perry. watch?v=c4S-8gkNINg  
**_

_**Lucky~Colbie Calliat and Jason Mraz. watch?v=h8Hgp150Eno  
**_

_**Pumped Up Kicks~Foster The People. watch?v=T3ldsF65cLM  
**_

_**I was originally gonna have Rose sing Take A Hint by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies, and I was like, "Nah." Review, or Chris sings "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" With Adrian! Also. I fail. . I've decided to make it a ROSExADRIAN. -Fail-Fail-Fail!  
**_


	4. Where do you get off calling me that?

_**You know what I HATE? When people are like 'What's the difference between a Manga and an Anime?'. It just GETS on my NERVES. And yet people don't freak out when Luna didn't get to announce Zacharias was suffering from 'Looser's Lurgy' in The Half Blood Prince... -pout- xD I'm babbling now. On to the story!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: You know I don't own it! Richelle does.  
**_

_**RPOV**_

I woke up to Adrian's phone ringing. I groaned, and wished the noise away. Happily, it did. Then it rang again. "Will you shut up!" I yelled at it. I heard his throaty chuckle, and my eye twitched.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" He asked, yawning. I sighed, and handed him his phone, which had about..._sixty missed calls _from..._Dimitri?_ I shook my head, not even wanting to know. I stretched, and rolled over, my head landing on Adrian's chest. I poked him in the belly button and he jerked up, me landing on the ground.

"Ugh! I'm going to take a shower." I said. He laughed and waved. As the hot water cascaded on me, I listened to the sounds of Adrian either _trying _or _failing _to make breakfast. Then I heard some shuffling and then a thud.

I gasped, glad I had long finished showering, in case something was wrong. I dressed in a pair of shorts and a training bra. I strapped a knife to my thigh, under my shorts, a Beretta Pistol to my upper arm, and had a Glock in my hand.

"_ ._ You sure no one else is here?" I heard someone say. Adrian replied with a comment that almost killed me.

"_No. _I've got a spy girlfriend upstairs who's probably about to aim a Glock at your head." He said, sarcasm _dripping_ off of every word. I decided a bit to play like the dumb girlfriend, and stuffed the Glock in my shorts.

"And, like, I said, 'Uh. I don't _cook._'" I said like a barbie doll. I was twirling my hair around my finger and pouting as I walked down the stairs. My bluetooth was in my ear as I applied some lip gloss with a compact in my hand. I managed to look surprised at the scene. I dropped everything, and gasped.

Adrian was tied to a chair, and three men were trying to take everything in the living room. _In one run. _Dumbasses. The leader advanced to me as I whimpered like a hopeless school girl.

"It's okay honey. You little friend here owes us some money, and he said we could take _anything _we want. Lou, get her." He said, motioning to a teen younger than me. I pulled out my Glock, shaking my head.

"Now Lou, do you really want to try and grab _that_?" Adrian asked. I chuckled, rolling my eyes at him. "You little dipshit. Here." I said, throwing him a knife, which he caught in his mouth.

I smiled at him, and grabbed the laser pointer that was stationed above the door leading to the stairs. The laser was real, though. I cut Adrian out, and we stood side to side. And we did all that in about ten seconds flat.

"D, we need to get out of here, _now._" This mysterious Lou said. They looked ready to run and I dashed to the front door, closed it, and fired a shot.

"Calm down. Let's not get _rash_." D said. Adrian snorted, and I laughed out loud.

"Don't make me mad, then tell me to calm _down!_ That's like shooting someone and then asking why they're bleeding." I shot D in his foot.

"Wow, why're you bleedin'?" Said Adrian with a chuckle. D held his foot as I kicked him and all of his goons out.

_**LPOV**_

"Why don't you just fucking track Adrian's phone!?" I yelled at Dimitri, who had been pacing back and forth, and was wearing on my nerves. He gasped, then clapped his hands. A few moments later, we found out where Rose was.

"No. Anywhere but here." I scrunched up my nose. This dank and dingy place? Nu-Uh. Dimitri and everyone else got out. I followed reluctantly. A group of men walked past us, and I heard him say 'Damn, she shot me in my _foot! _It hurts like hell!'. I laughed, tapping him on the shoulder.

"'Scuse me, but this girl, did she have a Glock, with brown eyes and hair?" He nodded slowly, and I smiled back. "Thanks." I walked past them all and headed to where I heard someone ranting about how 'Breakfast was cold.'. I smiled.

"That's my girl!" Adrian yelled, as Rose balanced a plate of Bacon on her head. I snorted as she dropped it on to Adrian's lap.

"FAIL!" I yelled, as she looked at me with a look of joy on her face. She ran up and gave me a hug. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Well hi to you too, Rosmeralda." I said, and she raised a brow. "Where do you get off calling me that?" She asked.

"Well, you had a phase when you were younger where you dressed like gypsy Esmeralda from The Hunchback. We just combined the names." Said Christian, who had began eating Rose's bacon from her plate. Rose pushed him to the floor and sat in her seat, looking at Dimitri.

"Okay, c'mon, Comrade, y'gonna berate me? Cause I gotta go!" She said, with a grin. Dimitri looked back, anger written all over his face.

"ROZA! You cannot run off like that! And to think you had just gotten- where are you going?" He asked.

"Upstairs to watch TV. You seem to be talking to someone else in the room." She said. She began walking upstairs when I saw a little girl's head poke in. She was a redhead, with light blue eyes and fair skin. She looked about twelve. I furrowed my brow and showed Adrian.

"Rosie.._Rosie.._" He said. She looked down, frowning. "What? You only call me that when you wake up, or when you're creeped out. What's creeping you out?" She asked, raising a brow. Or should I say _trying _to raise a brow. She saw the little girl and grinned.

"CJ! C'mere my Skater Girl!" She yelled, as CJ ran over to her and gave her a hug. "ROSE!" She yelled. Dimitri, and the rest of the group looked confused. I just smiled and waved.

"Hey girlie. You've gotten bigger." I said, as she came and we did our little handshake. She giggled and gave me a hug.

"Um, Rose? Who's the Jailbait?" Asked Christian. I slapped his arm and he spluttered.

"Well..." She started.

_**~_~_~_~_~_~_~FLASHBACK~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_

_****Rose sighed, as she huddle in the corner of Lissa's house. She had just been abused by one of the local manwhores, and had ran as far as her legs would take her. She stayed there for about a week, seeing as her parents were both out of town._

_"Rose? Rose?" Lissa asked. She found her best friend huddle in her bathroom, with something in hand. Lissa took it from her and found it was a pregnancy test. And there it was. A little +. Rose was pulling at her hair, and muttering curses under her breath. A couple months later, Rose gave birth to Cari Jane Hathaway-Zeklos. But of course, she wasn't adding the father's last name._

_Cari grew up away from her mother, adopted by a friend when Rose was just 15. Of course, she had gotten in much trouble, but luckily, Jesse Zeklos was arrested for abuse of a minor and was sent to jail for 10 years. Later in the years, Rose foind an apartment and moved closer to CJ, and became her Role Model.  
_

_**~_~_~_~_~_~_~ENDFLASHBACK~_~_~_~_~_~_~**  
_

_****_"So. Um. She's your daughter, and she calls you Rose?" Adrian asked. She smiled and nodded, chuckling. "Pretty much."

"Guess what! I got in! Target Range accepted me!" CJ yelled. I laughed with Rose, as she jumped around, dancing.

"Good for you. You need to go to a good Middle School, babe. Have you been a good little **çiçek? (çiçek=flower)**"

"Duh, of course not. If I'm correct, my last name is Hathaway..." CJ said. Adrian laughed out loud, and CJ looked at him weirdly. She walked around his chair, scrutinizing him, and his laughter died away.

"Hm. Presumably from Romania, not married, no children, smokes... a lot, and in a relationship." She said, with a smile. Rose giggled from behind the young girl.

"How the hell did you know that!?" Asked Adrian.

"Well, Romanians look like Italians, and you look like one. Your teeth are getting a bit yellow, and your gums are dirty, and Rose told me she's dating you. I'm twelve. How stupid are you?" She asked bluntly.

_**I feel like ending it here. Sorry if it's short, but like I say in my other Fanfics, it's actually Hurricane Isaac, so, bare with me here. OH! AND, I'm thinking of making the sequel about CJ and her life as a spy daughter. I dunno. Also! I need a nickname From Adrian, to Rose, From CJ, to Adrian and from Lissa to Christian. It's important, and once again, thanks!**_


	5. I Hate You, Dimitri Belikov

_**APOV**_

I gasped, then scowled. Rose chuckled, now sitting on Christian's back, who looked constipated, as he was still on the ground. Lissa joined in, and I just pouted.

"Oh, you're right, Ma! He does pout!" CJ yelled, grinning. Rose nodded, high fived her daughter, and clutched her sides. I stood and grabbed Rose by her middle, and hoisted her up on my shoulder.

"Where're you taking her?" Dimitri asked.

"To throw her out of the window." I said, kicking open a pane. Rose was still giggling, but added a 'You Bitch!' as I tossed her out of the building. Everyone but Dimitri looked calm. Even Cari. Dimitri gasped, then ran to the window, only to find Rose _not _there, and a blood splattered body under the window.

"You killed her! What? You. Fucking. Murdered. HER!" He screamed at me. Christian and Lissa started laughed, walking to the window.

"Ma, you might wanna come back inside. He thinks you're dead." CJ said, smiling at Dimitri. "He's gonna have a panic attack." She added. Rose climbed the ladder back into the window, frowning. She cuffed me around the head then sat on me, so I was pinned down on the sofa.

"I'm going to kill you. Then I'll kill you, _again_. Then I'm gonna take you to the nearest prostitute area." She muttered, crossing her arms. I grinned, and grabbed her from behind, placing a kiss on her head. Christian walked over and patted her on the head.

"I'm getting that dye put back in. You look better with a raven mane." He said with a chuckle. Lissa, Mason, Eddie, Jill, Sydney, Dimitri and I looked confused. CJ didn't, thought.

"_No_. I looked hideous. I remember mom wanted me to get red hair, like her." She said, with a laughed. Christian laughed with her, until Dimitri interrupted them. "What the hell's going on?"

"Okay. This is where it gets complicated. My mom and dad are Abe and Moira. His mom and dad are Janine and Lucas. After they each had us, Abe married Janine, and Lucas married Moira. Either way, we're related in some way." Christian said with a shrug. Rose giggled again and then stood up, letting me breath. Then I noticed something.

"Rose, take the guns off." I said. She looked down, then giggled, _again_, then unstrapped the guns she had on, and walked upstairs, to put them away. Then Dimitri turned on me.

"Why didn't you answer your phone last night!?" He yelled. I shook my head, face palming.

"I'm sorry _mom_, but I was watching a Doctor Who marathon. Six seasons!" I exclaimed. Lissa laughed, and Christian chuckled.

"She tried to be Amy for Halloween. It didn't work. Her skin was too tan." He said. I laughed and shook my head.

_**RPOV**_

I walked upstairs, and found myself in the bedroom I used to share with Dimitri. I growled a bit, and forced myself out of it. I glanced at the wall, and saw the butcher knife still there. I took it out of the wall, and headed downstairs.

"-being such a dick, Dimitri!" I heard Adrian yell.

"I'm not being a dick! You're being irresponsible!" Dimitri taunted.

"Why are you so concerned over my sister? I'm not even that protective!" Christian yelled.

"Because she's my property!" Dimitri yelled. I stomped downstairs and flung the knife at Dimitri's head. It skimmed the top of his head, and landed an inch above his head.

"Consider yourself warned. Cari, go back home. I'll visit in a while." I said. Everyone looked shell shocked. Cari cautiously walked out, waving meekly.

"Don't look at me like that, Dimitri! I don't belong to anyone! I am not a slave!" I yelled.

"You might as well be! Rose, do this! Do that!" He said, motioning everywhere.

I punched a soft spot in the wall, and drywall went flying everywhere. My fingers curled around the cool metal of my Glock and I pointed it at Dimitri.

"Get out. I won't hesitate to shoot you." I stated. He chuckled, crossing his arms. I squeezed the trigger, shooting his bicep. He cursed in Russian and I smiled.

"Get. Out. Are you deaf?" I questioned. He glared at me, but didn't move.

"Get the fuck out!" I screamed, firing three shots. One at his foot, one at his knee, and another at his back, because he was running out the door. I sighed, collapsing onto the couch. I sucked in a breath, and shook my head.

"You okay?" Lissa asked timidly. I launched the gun at the window, and it fell out with an earth shattering scream. And then I screamed. I really hated that damned Russian.

_**Okay. So. Um. YEAH! I renamed this story 'An Empty Heart, And A Chipped Cup.'. I got it from Once Upon A Time, a show on..I forget. I'm currently watching the first season on Netflix, and Belle tells Rumpelstiltskin that he doesn't want anyone to love him, and that's all he'll have left, since in the beginning, she chipped his teacup on accident.**_


	6. Do I look like a regular person to you?

**_Honestley, this chapter is thinly based off of the show Nikita (Look it up on Netflix.) I'll post the wiki link at the end of the chapter. Some of the characters I bought from the show?_  
**

**_Amanda~The etiquette teacher, also called 'The Inquisitor'.  
_**

**_Birkhoff~The computer nerd. Think of him like Artie on Glee? Knows..just about everything having to do with tech.  
_**

**_Michael~The one who controls all the missions. Like the Underboss in a Mafia Crime? Catch my drift.  
_**

**_AND THEN THERE'S...  
_**

**_Nikita~The badass rogue agent. But here she's a bit more toned down, and will play a special part in this (area of the) story.  
_**

**_I don't own Vampire Academy OR Nikita. If I had my way, Rose and Christian would have been married now, Dimitri would be dead (SORRY!) and Nikita would've killed Owen. -initiate pout-  
_**

**RPOV**

At the moment, I was punching the hell out of a trainer I was provided. Apparently, Belikov was only supposed to capture me, but everyone else was there. I had to help him infiltrate Stan's party, and intercept the agents _I _sent out to get Tasha, the daughter. I kicked the trainer in the neck and he was down.

"Rose, don't kill him!" Dimitri yelled.

"Shut the fuck up, Belikov!" I screeched. His co-workers giggled and I glared at them. The party was in a few days, and I had to go to _etiquette _next. That meant 'putting on high heels and looking pretty!' as Lissa put it. I groaned, walking out of the room and finding my way to Amanda, the etiquette teacher. I passed the computer lab, and saw Birkhoff yelling at some poor recruits.

"Hey, nerd, give them a break. I didn't even do this, and I've kicked more ass in an hour than you've kicked this far into your lifespan." I said. He paled and the recruits snickered at him. I turned, and came face to face with Amanda.

"Shit." "Shit is right. Where were you?" "Wonderland?" "Do you have Tourette Syndrome too?"

I snickered, and shook my head, letting her drag me to her office. She cleaned me off and put me in a pair of high heels. And an open-backed ankle length sundress. The party was being held in Malibu, at Stan's beach house. And last time I checked, it was hotter than a baked chip in the desert. See what I did there? Anyway, I had to walk around a bit and get used to the shoes. I also had to get a gun in and out the inside pocket without being conspicuous, and I aced it. Then I had to go to Mission Planning. I walked out, and stuffed my earphones in my ears, but not listening to any music.

"Rose!" Michael yelled. I turned and waved. "Mitchell! Wassap?" I never bothered to learn his name. He was Mitchell, Amanda was Miranda Priestly and Birkhoff was Nerd. Michael frowned and dragged me off to Mission Planning. We went over the basics, how I had to 'intercept and take out' my agents. Psh, like that would happen. I yawned, as we went over the plan about five times. He then dismissed me. I went back into the training area. I walked pass Dimitri, putting my earphones back in and playing music. Shame For You by Lily Allen was on. As I was kicking a punching bag, which sounds very weird, I felt someone behind me. Before I could react, Dimitri pulled the headphone jack out of the iPod, so the music was blaring out loud for everyone to hear.

"_Please don't come around and knock on my door_,  
_ 'cause I don't want to have to pick you up of the floor._  
_ When you ask if we can still be lovers,_  
_ I'll have to introduce my brothers._  
_ Think that they could teach you a lesson or two,_  
_ By the time they've finished you'll be black and blue_.  
_ You'll be crying like a baby,_  
_ A sea of tears they'll call the navy in."_

I snorted, then paused the song, kicking Dimitri in the shin.

"What the fuck do you want?" I practically snarled. He rolled his eyes, grabbing my arm, set on dragging me away. I planted my feet on the ground, and wrenched my bicep from his grasp. He turned and growled under his breath. I put on a mask of fear, putting my hands over my heart.

"Oh, the big bad Russian's gonna take me to Amanda if I don't behave. I'm so _scared_." I said, sarcasm dripping from the sentence. I turned from him, and began practicing my kicks again, but he span me around. He hoisted me up over his head, with my feet in his face.

"ADRIAN! CHRISTIAN!" I yelled, kicking Dimitri in the nose with my foot. He dropped me as soon as Christian caught me. Adrian ran in, and saw Dimitri on the ground, blood gushing from his face. And a crowd was starting to form. Adrian walked up to Dimitri and stomped on his hand, an effective _CRACK! _ringing out. I winced, fisting Chris' shirt in my hands and smothering my face in the crook of his neck. I heard more noises and some yelling, and I looked back up. Dimitri had gotten back up, and he was grappling with Adrian. At the moment, Adrian was down, and Dimitri was about to break his ribs. In a matter of seconds, I sprang from Christian's grip and hugged Adrian, my face in his chest. And the searing pain in my back was Dimitri fracturing my spine.

The last thing I heard was a raw scream that didn't sound human.

* * *

I woke up, to see Dimitri's face only inches from mine, like he was about to kiss me. My eyes widened, and so did his. I punched him in the nose, re-breaking it. His strangled cry woke Christian, Lissa and Adrian up from their slumbers in the hard hospital chairs. Well, Adrian was sharing a double bed with me, so we were basically on top of one another.

"Roza!" Dimitri yelled, glaring at me.

"Glare at me all you want, fugly, you shouldn't have tried to make out with me while I was sleeping just now, _PERV_!" I exclaimed. I tried to sit up, but couldn't. I looked down to see almost two rolls worth of medical tape wrapped around the bundle of nerves in my lower back. My head slowly went back up, and everything came back to me. When I came back, Lissa was poking me, Adrian was gripping my hand, Chris was shaking my shoulder, and Dimitri was slapping me in the face.

"STOP!" I yelled. They all let go or stopped what they were doing. I grabbed a pillow and held it over my face, intent on dying. Adrian pulled it off of my face and I sighed, putting my arms on my face.

"When's the mission?" I asked.

"A week." "I'll be good by then." I said. They all protested, but I shut them up with a look. Then I glanced at Christian.

"Help me up." I commanded. He reluctantly stood me up, and let me stand on my feet.

"Rose, it takes a person weeks to recover from-" "Do I look like a regular person!?" I snapped at Dimitri, about to lunge at him. He backed up, arms raised, nodding. "Alright. I'm sorry." He said, sitting in a chair.

"Damn straight." I muttered, before sighing and massaging my temples. "How bad is the break?" I asked.

"Well, the doctor said it's just a fracture, so, they'll have to do a surgery later today to fix and harden the bone. Other than that, I think that's it." Lissa said, shrugging. I nodded, throwing on my clothes, tying my shoes and walking out. "Where are you going!?" Christian called after me.

"To go sabotage this mission, and get the girl."


End file.
